Forgotten Memories
by Auror de'rane
Summary: Updated! chap.3 "Apa kau masih mengenaliku?" / "Dia itu..." / "maksudnya apa..." NaruSasu. FFchapteran pertama dan supeeeeer pendek ditiap chapter yang di update.
1. Chapter 1

Pertama kalinya bikin fanfic chapter!(soalnya ini ff kedua =_=)

cekidooot minnaaa^^

* * *

Siang sangat cerah saat itu. Sinar matahari yang menyengat membuat para siswa kampus Konoha malas untuk beraktifitas dan lebih memilih duduk dibawah pohon ketimbang berjalan dilapangan yang panas.

Disalah satu pohon rindang, terdapat 3 orang sahabat yang tengah mengisi kesibukannya sendiri-sendiri. Seorang lelaki berambut panjang hitam dan bermata putih tengah membaca bukunya, seorang lelaki berambut sebahu yang diikat satu tengah tidur, dan seorang lelaki berkulit pucat dan berwajah stoic yang tengah mendengar music dari iPod-nya dan melamun.

Tiba-tiba lelaki berkuncit satu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Ada apa, Shika? Mimpi buruk, hm?" tanya lelaki yang tengah membaca buku kepada lelaki yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Tidak, hanya untuk pertama kalinya aku dikalahkan dalam permainan shogi karena lengah," jelas Shikamaru pada lelaki bernama Neji.

"mimpimu aneh,"

"terserah." Ujar Shikamaru yang kembali tidur.

Neji memandang Shikamaru kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Sasuke Uchiha. Namun, Sasuke tampat aneh dari biasanya. Ia seperti tengah memandang sesuatu tidak biasanya. Neji mencari-cari apa yang tengah diperhatikan oleh Sasuke.

Ah, pemuda itu. Pemuda yang tengah duduk dikursi taman kampus Konoha dan sedang menggambar sesuatu.

"Namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Ia 1 tingkat dibawah kita," jelas Neji tiba-tiba yang membuat Sasuke mennyernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke seraya melepaskan headset yang digunakannya dari tadi.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sedang perhatikan? Ayolah, kita sudah berteman sejak awal SMA lalu," jelas Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Hn," jelas Sasuke, kemudian memakai kembali headset-nya dan kembali kedunia lamunannya. Neji hanya menghela napasnya sambil tersenyum.

Ya, namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Ia menjadi junior Sasuke di kampus Konoha. Postur tubuhnya berisi dan agak pendek dari pemuda biasanya. Ia berkulit putih kekuningan, berambut pirang, bermata biru dan memiliki 3 garis dipipinya. Senyum manis selalu tergurat dibibir tipisnya. Sayangnya ia lebih suka menyendiri dan agak tertutup.

Sasuke memandang Naruto cukup lama. Ia tahu, tidak ada yang menarik dari bocah yang tengah menggambar itu. Tapi, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin lama memandangnya. Tapi ia bingung apa itu.

Tak sadar bel berbunyi dan semua siswa kampus berbondong-bondong pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Sasuke masih tetap memandang Naruto yang sibuk membereskan kertas-kertas gambarnya dan beranjak pergi. Kala Naruto pergi, Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang terjatuh. Sasuke pun mendekati tempat itu dan mencoba mencari apa yang terjatuh tadi. Sebuah pensil. Pensil berwarna oranye. Di pensil itu terdapat ukiran kecil bertuliskan "S&N". ia pun memasukkan pensil itu kedalam sakunya dan pergi menyusul Neji dan Shikamaru ke kelas.

* * *

"Hei, Sasuke!" bisik Neji sambil melempar remukan kertas ke kepala Sasuke yang tengah melamun.

"Cih! Apa?" tegas Sasuke kesal.

"Kau tahu? Dari tadi sensei Kurenai memperhatikanmu yang sibuk memandangnya pensil oranye itu!" Sasuke pun melihat kearah sensei Kurenai yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Sasuke Uchiha, sekolah tahu bahwa kau memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata, tapi setidaknya hargai sensei yang sedang mengajar ya," kata sensei Kurenai. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kecut.

_Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku terlalu fokus dengan pensil oranye ini? Apa arti ukiran "S&N" ini? Pensil ini mengingatkanku... Aduh! Kepalaku sakit_, pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

"Astaga… dimana itu yaa?" Naruto sibuk menggumam sambil memeriksa tas dan perlengkapan sekolahnya selama beberapa kali. Buku-buku didalam tasnya sudah dikeluarkannya, tetapi barang yang ia cari masih saja belum ditemukan.

"Kau sedang mencari apa, Naruto?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan tato segitiga merah dipipinya.

"ah… ini, aku sedang mencari pensilku," kata Naruto kepada Kiba sambil terus mencari-cari.

"pensil? Kau kan boleh pinjam punyaku," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"hehe, terima kasih, Kiba. Tapi, pensil itu sangat penting," ungkap Naruto.

"penting? Sepenting apa?" tanya Kiba dengan bingung. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan terus mencari-cari.

"Kyaaa, senpai~" Kiba melirik kearah sumber suara.

Beberapa anah perempuan berteriak melihat seorang lelaki berkulit putih, berpostur tegap dan berambut mencuat melawan gravitasi masuk kekelas.

"apakah disini ada yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki?" ucap lelaki itu dengan nada datar.

Semua gadis yang wajahnya memerah langsung menunjuk kearah Naruto yang tengah sibuk mencari-cari pensil miliknya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi lelaki itu langsung mendekati Naruto dan menyuguhkan sebuah pensil oranye yang dari tadi Naruto cari.

Naruto yang menunduk langsung mendongak keatas dan mata mereka pun bertemu. Sapphire bertemu onyx. Biru bertemu hitam. Laut bertemu kegelapan. Kejadian itu terjadi beberapa detik.

"ini, pensilmu. Kutemukan ditaman," jelas Sasuke sambil meletakkan pensil oranye itu diatas tangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan memandang Sasuke berbalik arah dan pergi keluar kelas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, keringat dingin mengalir dikeningnya. Entah perasaan senang, sedih, kaget bercampur dihatinya sekarang. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Senyum bahagia tergores dibibirnya.

"Hei, Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"hei, Kiba. Kau masih ingat seseorang yang kuceritakan minggu lalu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"tentu. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kiba heran.

"itu orangnya." Jelas Naruto sambil memasukkan buku kedalam tasnya. Mata Kiba melebar dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh menuju pintu keluar kelas.

**TBC**

Chap.1 pendek? Gaje? Alur ga jelas? Banyak typo? Gomeeeeen T^T

belom ada ide buat nerusinnya =_=

Refiyu-nya ditunggu yaaaa 3


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 2

Sasuke sudah kembali dari mengembalikan pensil itu dan sudah duduk dibangkunya. Ia duduk terdiam. Ia menyadari ekspresi pemuda itu ketika ia datang mengembalikan pensilnya secara tiba-tiba. Apakah memang seperti itu ekspresi junior jika ada senior yang mendatanginya tiba-tiba? Entahlah.

Yang jelas mata itu! Mata berwarna biru yang selalu tergambar detail diotaknya.

Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku tak bisa berhenti membayangkan mata biru itu? Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa kampus rupanya sudah memiliki kegiatan masing-masing sepulang sekolah. Dimulai dari rapat klub, belajar diperpustakaan, bahkan jalan-jalan dengan teman.

Tapi tidak untuk 3 sahabat itu. Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke lebih memilih pulang kerumah masing-masing dibandingkan terlibat dalam organisasi sosial yang menurut mereka merepotkan seperti itu.

Dan lagi-lagi, Sasuke memperhatikan pemuda itu lagi, Naruto. Naruto terlihat tengah mengobrol sambil tersenyum dengan seorang pemuda lain yang berambut meras da nada tato kanji didahinya. Siapa pemuda itu? Benak Sasuke penasaran.

"namanya Gaara, tidak ada yang jelas tentang pemuda itu. Yang kutahu, ia selalu dekat dengan pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu," ujar Neji tiba-tiba. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke memasang guratan wajah heran dari ekspresi stoic-nya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, sejak istirahat siang tadi kau selalu memperhatikan pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu, dan sekarang kau masih berpikir bahwa aku tak sedang melihatmu memperhatikan pemuda itu lagi?" jawab Neji sambil tertawa kecil.

"hn, terserahlah." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Kau menyukainya, hm?"

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar tak percaya dengan yang diucapkan oleh Neji tadi. Neji hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis ketika ia bertanya asal-asalan seperti itu.

"Oi, Sasuke, Neji, ayo pulang!" teriak Shikamaru yang tak sabaran sambil menguap.

"Kalian berdua memang merepotkan dan lambat," keluhnya.

"Setidaknya mimpiku tak seaneh mimpimu," canda Neji yang berhasil membuat Shikamaru mendengus dan cengiran kecil tergurat di wajah stoic Sasuke.

* * *

Saudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian 'pengembalian pensil' itu terjadi. Sejak itu juga Naruto lebih sering dekat dengan pemuda bernama Gaara dan Kiba. Sejak itu juga Neji lebih sering mendapati sahabatnya-Sasuke- tengah memperhatikan pemuda pirang bermata biru itu dari kejauhan.

"Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Hn?"

"Memperhatikannya terus dari kejauhan,"

"…"

"Kau tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

"…"

Neji hanya menghela napas dan Sasuke kembali memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Tidak,…" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"… aku tidak menyukainya, tapi…"

"apa?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Mata pemuda itu. Aku… aduh!" Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Neji.

"ini selalu terjadi ketika aku ingin mengingat-ingat masa laluku," jelas Sasuke sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau kurangi merapal memorimu itu," ujar Neji.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan 'Hn' nya seperti biasa.

* * *

Sore itu agak mendung dan dingin. Sasuke memakai sarung tangan dan syal dileher dan merapikannya beberapa kali agar ia tetap merasa hangat dalam perjalanan pulangnya.

Sambil mendengarkan musik di iPod-nya, ia terus memikirkan mata biru si Naruto. Ia heran, mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia selalu memikirkan itu?

Tidak! Bukan akhir-akhir ini saja. Dari dulu ia sering memimpikan wajah pemuda itu. Ekspresi senang, sedih apapun itu semuanya tergambar jelas didalam mimpinya waktu itu.

Hanya saja pemuda itu-Naruto- tak sama seperti di mimpinya. Menurutnya, Naruto yang menjadi juniornya sekarang terasa lebih suram dari yang ada di mimpinya. Ia memang terliat tersenyum kelihatannya, tapi mata birunya menandakan bahwa ia tengah menanggung beban. Dan sejak kejadian itupun, Sasuke merasa mata pemuda itu mengeluarkan aura yang menyedihkan.

Sesaat Sasuke masih sibuk mempermainkan memorinya sambil memijit-mijit pelan kepalanya, mata Sasuke menangkap seseorang yang tengah dikerumuni sekelompok orang. Seseorang itu seperti terpojok dilorong jalan dan seperti akan diganggu oleh sekelompok itu. Dengan imingan tujuan pulang kerumah, Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

Hei, bukankah seseorang itu… Naruto?

**TBC**

Gomen kalo:

- Abal-abal

- Supeeer pendek

- Gaje

- Alur ga jelas

- Terlalu bertele2

Gomeeeeen n

Gomen juga udah ngebuat Neji sama Sasuke bicara banyak, terus ngebuat Shikamaru perannya jadi dikit banget(_ _)

Refiyu refiyu refiyu minnaaaa^^


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 3

Sekilas Sasuke menatap pemuda itu dari kejauhan. Dari jaket oranye-hitam-nya, kulit kekuningannya, rambut pirangnya, mata birunya, sudah pasti itu Naruto yang selalu ia perhatikan akhir-akhir ini.

Sekelompok orang itu ada 5 orang, berpakaian serba hitam dan berwajah garang. Sasuke terus memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Ia terus menatap ekspresi naruto yang berlambat laun seperti memohon kepada salah satu anggota kelompok serba hitam itu. Sasuke terus menatapnya.

Para anggota kelompok itu tertawa seperti mengejek Naruto yang terus memohon. Sampai salah satu anggota kelompok serba hitam itu menarik kerah baju Naruto keatas dengan paksa.

Sasuke tidak suka pemandangan itu. Sasuke tidak suka melihat ekspresi Naruto yang berusaha sekuat tenaga melepas cengkraman lelaki bermuka garang itu dikerah bajunya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan berjalan mendekati sekelompok itu.

Salah satu anggota kelompok itu menyadari kedatangan Sasuke.

"Hei mau apa kau…"

**BUAKK!**

Pemuda itu tersungkur jatuh sambil memegangi hidungnya sehabis dipukul keras oleh Sasuke.

"Shota! Ada apa!" beberapa pemuda melihat teman mereka yang bernama Shota yang tersungkur sehabis dipukul oleh Sasuke.

Dengan amarah mereka langsung menyerang Sasuke secara bersama-sama, bahkan lelaki yang mencengkram Naruto itu langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dan ikut menyerang.

Naruto melihat kejadian tu. Ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah berusaha melawan sekelompok orang itu. Mereka memukul Sasuke tanpa ampun dan tak segan meluncurkan tendangan dan pukulan yang keras bertubi-tubi. Keringat dingin mengalir dari kening Naruto.

*flashback*

_"Bertahanlah! Kumohon…" Air mata menetes dipipi tan-nya._

_"Aku…"_

_"Tidaaak!"_

*flashback end*

Mata birunya melebar melihat Sasuke yang tersungkur jatuh ketika terkena pukulan dari salah satu anggota kelompok itu. Dengan ketakutan Naruto menutup telingannya dan berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"SASUKEEE!"

* * *

…

Dua pemuda itu berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan. Salah satu pemuda yang bernama Sasuke berada dalam kondisi babak belur berjalan sambil dirangkul oleh Naruto. Mereka berjalan degan pelan sampai akhirnya berhenti dan duduk di halte yang tidak jauh dari lorong tadi.

"Senpai… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Hening sejenak.

"M-Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku, Senpai jadi bengini. Maaf!" Ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk dihadapan Sasuke yang sibuk memegang pipinya yang lebam.

"Heh, Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya kau baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke sambil menarik napas panjang.

Hening sejenak. Lagi.

"Eto… terima kasih sudah menolongku, Senpai," Ujar Naruto.

"Hn."

"S-Senpai…" ujar Naruto pelan.

"Hn?"

"Ini…" Kata Naruto seraya memberikan sebuah plester ke tangan Sasuke.

"Aku… saat ini tidak punya apa-apa untuk mengobati Senpai selain memberikan plester ini. Mungkin jika plester ini Senpai tempelkan disalah satu lukanya, bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya," lanjut Naruto.

"Kau jangan cemas begitu, aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Hening lagi.

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto. Ekspresi wajah Naruto saat itu sedang gugup, entah karena apa. Dan mata birunya terlihat lebih bercahanya sekarang dibandingkan yang ia perhatikan dihari-hari sebelumnya. Setelah menarik napas sebentar, Sasuke memantapkan hatinya.

"Oh ya, Naruto," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? Iya!" balas Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan,"

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mencoba merapikan jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan.

"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku."

Mata Sapphire itu melebar kemudian menatap langsung ke mata onyx.

"Ap-apa maksud… senpai?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya dan menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku jika berkata bodoh seperti ini. Hanya saja, setiap kali aku melihatmu, rasanya aneh. Seolah-olah aku sudah mengenalmu sebelumnya…" jawab Sasuke diselingi tawa yang dipaksakan.

"itu karena kita…" gumam Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto terkaget dari gumamannya.

"Hah? T-tidak senpai…"

Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya sebentar.

"… aku mau," jawab Naruto. Sasuke langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku… mau jadi pacar Senpai," jawab Naruto datar.

"Hn, baiklah," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

Mereka pun mengakhiri pertemuan dengan saling melambai dan kembali kerumah masing-masing.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Naruto terus mengelus-elus ukiran dipensil oranye kesayangannya.

"Walaupun tidak akan seperti dulu, aku akan memulainya dari awal lagi."

Air mata bahagia mengalir dipipinya.

Berakhirkah fanfic ini? Tidak, belum.

**TBC**

Chap3 malah nambah pendek?

Alurnya nambah bertele-tele?

Ngelesnya nambah banyak?

Gomeeeen untuk yang kesekian kalinya *plakk

Maap buat minna san yang pasti pada badmood soalnya fanfic ini pendeeek banget dan update-nya bikin kepala panas, soalnya saya bikin ini dari hape dan saya lagi dilanda UAS. Sekali lagi maaaaaaap.

Yang penting: refiyu-nya, refiyu-nya, refiyu-nyaaa~^^


End file.
